


A Chase

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Minor Violence, training exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a chase during a training exercise between two of the Project's Freelancer teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chase

As she slips down the high embankment, shots pepper her last position as Carolina curses whomever came up with the idea to pit her team against the team led by Agent Arizona as she ducks into a small cave. Agent Arizona's team – who were thought of as the black ops sort in the Project and were often assigned the missions that her team wouldn't ever be rated for. Well Maine might, if he ever decided that he wanted to work with another team.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

On one hand, she was pleased about it because what her team did weren't always missions that needed to be splashed with black ink. On the other hand, it made her feel annoyance and it made her want to probe that her team could handle the same missions that Arizona's team routinely went on. Even though in some way, there were some members of her team who might not be ready to handle what Arizona and her team saw on those ink splashed missions.

Probably explained why there either in medical and with the Counselor so damned often.

Movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention and immediately she's out of her small shelter and chasing down her new target even as shots periodically pepper the ground between them, bouncing bits of debris every so often against her armor.

Inevitably the space between her target and herself shortens drastically, only then does she make a move to end this chase. She pounces and they roll across the open ground in a tangle of limbs. She pins the other body against the wet ground, puts her gun up under the other person's chin before looking into the annoyed gaze of Agent Kansas.

“That was a fine chase you lead me on, Kansas. Now to take down the rest of your team.”

The man's eyes flit both to the right and the left of them before locking onto her, his body shaking with suppressed laughter as she feels something clank softly against the back of her helmet. Then a voice calmly speaks from behind her head.

“That won't be necessary, Agent Carolina. We have your team in custody and now you as well. My team has enjoyed this little exercise with you and yours. Now release Agent Kansas and step towards Agent California.”

Slowly she complies with the directions given, while wondering just how her team had lost the exercise to the other team as other members of both teams slowly start to join the four of them. Thoughts and questions form in her mind as she glances towards Agent Arizona while she moves towards Agent California, noting the starburst crack in the other helmet visor.

Which of her team had done that sort of damage to Arizona's helmet?

The other woman tilts her head to the side slightly, saying nothing as she watches her in turn.

“Next chase exercise will be a victory for my guys.”

Arizona chuckles softly as various teammates glance at her each other.

“My team and I look forward to facing you and yours again soon, Agent Carolina.”

They never do get that rematch with Agent Arizona's team.


End file.
